


its taken its toll on me

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: #giveryanmorelove, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, brohm is so cute, luke and jon are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>brohm is so cute aHhhh. but i wrote most of this at 6am and then finsihed it on the way to my brothers college campus so it wasnt beta read or anything!! rip!! but i think im going to write more of brohm bc they are major cuties omg. anyways i hope you enjoyed this!!</p></blockquote>





	its taken its toll on me

The weeks before college exams was always a tough time. It meant late nights of studying sloppily written notes from a class and five cups of coffee just to keep your body awake. It was a time of surviving off of little to no food and losing connections with your friends (which you would of course connect with once again once the exams were done and over with for that year).

Well, Bryce wasn't sure if that was the situation for everyone but it was for him. He was a smart guy, always had good grades, was even top of his class in high school.

But college was way different and he couldn't afford to get lazy or goof off, risking his grades and possible future. If cutting off ties with his friends and boyfriend for a little meant keeping his grades up then so be it. They would understand. At least his friends did...

His boyfriend? He was confused and concerned as hell.

After countless texts and calls unanswered for day (and many theories as to what the hell could've happened to his boyfriend), is when his boyfriend, Ryan, decided to confront him in person.

Ryan decided to surprise him in person at his room, knowing that's where he would probably be locked up. Then again, where else would he be?

The library? Heck no.

Cafeteria? Nah.

At one of their friends home? Obviously not.

Letting out a sigh as Ryan approached his boyfriends home, deciding if this was okay. He was interrupting a really important time for Bryce after all. Ryan, after all, knew how important grades were to Bryce. His studies and grades in general came above a lot of things (Ryan hoped he wasn't one of the many things).

But it wasn't so healthy for Bryce to be so cooped up. Bryce was a guy that spent most of his time outside, hanging out with friends, maybe at a study group, playing soccer or whatever activities consist of just being outside in general. Surviving off of this much coffee and high calorie snacks while staying inside, going off if sunlight and artificial light from a small lamp was not good for Bryce.

Ryan knocked on the door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, nervous about multiple things. One being that Bryce might not even be in his room and that this whole thing was a waste. Two might be that he is a terrible persuader and Bryce would find the message he's trying to convey would be overlooked.

Wait- what was the message he was trying to say? That he cared about Bryce? That he was genuinely worried?

Ryan felt his face start to heat up at the thoughts. He was a caring boyfriend but he had never actually done something like this. Then again this was his first serious relationship with someone. In high school he rarely had relationships, only a few here and there, because he focused so much on his studies, social reputation, and sports. He was the overall perfect kid, brown shaggy hair with ocean like blue eyes and a voice with a perfect laugh that could make any girl swoon. The thing is he never met someone who made him feel nervous and had him trying so hard to impress them.

Then he met Bryce.

It was through their friends, Jonathan and Luke, deciding that the two boys would be a great duo. They both were basically perfect and try hards at everything they did. At first Ryan was unsure why he tried so hard with Bryce. Sure, he try-harded everything, but Bryce made him try mote than he could.

After trying to figure it out on his own, he slowly began to hang out with Bryce more calmly, from going out to diners and eating burgers to taking day trips to the beach. That's when Ryan began to focus more on Bryce and what made Bryce, Bryce. From the light freckles sprinkled among his face, mostly on his nose (Ryan had actually counted one night after taking a screenshot of one of Bryce's snapchats. There were 57.) to how bright his eyes looked and how he always did this one hand motion whenever he talked about how wonderful his mothers side of the family or when he would tell a funny story about something him and his brother did.

That's when he realized that he had fallen for the perfect boy.

One thing that bummed him out is that Bryce had never mentioned having any crushes for anyone ever since they met and that he never mentioned what his sexuality was. Ryan fucked up big there, wishing that the one night when they started talking, asking each other questions under the stars (with a few beers which were not allowed but hey, who would catch them out in the middle of nowhere). Days turned into weeks that turned into months passed of Ryan looking at the boy pretending as if he _just a friend_ , hanging out with him as if he were _just a friend_ , pretending that Bryce was _just a friend_.

Every one of their friends had realized the crush except Bryce (everyone else had “forgotten” to mention that Bryce pretended to look at Ryan as just a friend) and they all wished him luck.

One night when the two were having a movie night, Ryan made a bold move (at that moment he thought mistake) of kissing Bryce. At first Bryce was surprised and didn't do anything because he was actually being kissed by his crush. Ryan had pulled away a second before Bryce had decided to kiss the boy back. Ryan had begun to apologize profusely before dashing out of the dorm, thinking that he had fucked up everything and that Bryce would hate him because what if he thought that Ryan was using him? Or that Ryan was some homosexual that fell for everyone? Or maybe, just maybe, Ryan was so pathetic, that even though he knew he had no chance, he still went in for the kiss?

Ryan ran to his room, feeling the tears in his eyes start to take their effect of blurring up his vision. His thoughts ran wild and he blocked out any noise, even of Bryce calling his name from right behind him. If it hadn't been for Bryce grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to kiss him, Ryan isn't sure how that night would've turned out with him being locked in a room in the dark with only his thoughts. He still shudders at the thoughts, thankful that Bryce had caught up to him.

After they had kissed, Bryce spewed out a confession, saying sorry he was just surprised that the guy he liked actually liked him back and and that he had liked Ryan after a few weeks of knowing him and just all this stuff about what he liked about Ryan. Once Bryce finished, Ryan pulled the taller boy closer and kissed him once again, laughing a few seconds after they had begun to kiss, causing Bryce to start laughing. After they pulled away, Ryan told him that this was such a cliché way of getting together and Bryce replied with that he honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

With Ryan reminiscing on those memories, he hadn't realized that Bryce answered the door.

"Ryan?" No answer.

"Hello? Ryan?" Still none.

Had Ryan come to his dorm room just to bother him or waste his time when he could be studying and actually getting something do-

"Bryce! You're alive!" Ryan yelled and lunged forward to hug the taller male. Bryce wasn't sure to reply as his face went red, surprised that Ryan was actually acting like this. Ryan on the other hand realized what he said and his eyes widened, beginning to try and fix his mistake. "Wai- okay I d-didn't mean wow you're alive- well I sorta did, but I mean that it's so nice to see you and you need to stop being so cooped up."

"But Ryan, you know finals are coming up and I need to stay on top."

"I do and I bet you could recite all of the things you've studied if I asked."

"Exactly! But I need to be better-"

"No you don't. Well, you can, but you're going to overwork yourself and as a peer, a fellow student, I say you go dude but as your own boyfriend who cares about you, I say you need to actually breathe some fresh air. When was the last time you went outside?"

"... I think a little over a week?"

"See? You need to get out. This isn't like you Bryce. You're an active person and seeing you so cooped up is just hurting yourself. For fucks sake I know it's loud outside but you can still study there. Just put some ear buds in, I don't care. Just please take care of yourself."

"Ryan.."

"One second, I'm still talking. I came here to tell you that everyone misses you and that hey, relax for a day. Come out with the guys and I, I bet it'll be a lot more fun than reading and memorizing the same notes for hours."

"I don't know.."

"Trust me, okay? I'm your boyfriend so you kinda have to but I know the guys will be surprised and excited to see you. Maybe I can get the title of the first person who's ever been able to convince you to take a break from studying."

"That is quite a bragging title, isn't it?" Bryce asked, chuckling at the end of his question which caused Ryan to smile more.

"It is. Now let's go!" Ryan said and pulled Bryce close for one last time, giving him a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the door so they could exit the room and let Bryce breathe and feel fresh air once again.

**Author's Note:**

> brohm is so cute aHhhh. but i wrote most of this at 6am and then finsihed it on the way to my brothers college campus so it wasnt beta read or anything!! rip!! but i think im going to write more of brohm bc they are major cuties omg. anyways i hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
